


James

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [12]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, Violence, might be hard to take emotionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how James joined the family and everything he had to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was asked to write about James‘ past by a very sweet Anon on Tumblr so how could I resist. Now, this Oneshot got extremely long and I put a lot of work in it. I hope it’ll pay off and you’ll like it (I honestly don’t know if you will or not because I feel like I messed this up). I have to put some warnings for this one so here we go: blood mention, violence, torture, it might be hard to take emotionally so I’m putting a trigger warning just in case! If this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way please don’t read this!!! That’s it from my side so far, so I’ll let you read now. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

“James, be a darling and get your mama a few things from the market.” The young Colombian smiled brightly an took the list and some money his mother handed him: “Sure, mama. I’ll be right back.” He giggled when his mother kissed his cheek and then went out on the street and in the market’s direction.  
The sun was shining brightly causing him to blink a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness. Kids were playing football in the streets and a little boy kicked the ball directly at James’ feet. He smiled at the boy whom he recognized as his nephew. “James, will you play with us?”, he asked excitedly. The young man looked at the list in his hand and then stuffed it in his pocket: “Sure I will.” The kids cheered and James passed the ball to his nephew.  
James completely forgot the time over his game with the kids until his mother stuck her head out of the kitchen window: “James, didn’t you promise to go to the market for me?” “I’m sorry, mama. I’m almost on my way”, his mother shook her head but he caught her smiling before she turned back to her dinner preparations.   
“Do you really have to go, Jammy?”, a little girl, his niece who had watched him and the boys play football asked. She often followed him around and admired him a lot. “I’m sorry but I have to go and get a few things for my mother.” “Can we come with you?”, one of the boys shouted. James laughed and ruffled his hair: “Sure, if you want to.”  
The children jumped around James trying to make him pick certain things they thought of as best mainly because they had picked them. James laughed it off and bought them apples. The kids cheered and then ran after a bird that had caught their attention. James looked after them and then got down on his knees in front of his niece and handed her an apple: “And the most beautiful one for my princess.” She stared at him wide-eyed before kissing his cheek and running away as fast as her short legs would carry her giggling. James shook his head laughing and returned home.

James woke up early as always the next morning. He had slept tight ad peacefully after playing football with the neighbour’s kids after dinner the day before. They were like little brothers and sisters to him and love spending his time with them.  
As every morning he took a walk watching the sun rise above the city. It was a clear morning and James took deep breaths enjoying the silence laying over the city before in a few hours the streets would be crowded and full of noise. He would never want to exchange his beautiful life for another one. Other people always aspired to become rich and live a life of unnecessary luxury but to James there was no greater good than family.  
He was so lost in thoughts he didn’t notice his nephew racing through the street before he bumped into him. James looked down confused and found himself looking in wide, horrified eyes. He quickly got down on his knees and grabbed the boy’s small shoulders: “What’s wrong?” The boy didn’t answer. James hugged him tightly: “Don’t be scared. I’ll keep you safe, I promise but you have to tell me what scares you so much.” “The sharp-fanged men are coming”, he whispered almost inaudibly.   
James froze. He couldn’t show his fear in front of his nephew so he tried to remain calm and collected and get a clear thought. “Okay. Okay, listen. You have to go home and wake your mother. Tell her to come to my family’s house. You have to run really, really fast. As fast as you never ran before can you do that?” The boy nodded. “Okay, then go.”  
James stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He had heard about the sharp-fanged men but he ad believed they were a myth, a scary story to keep children from going outside at night. No one knew who or what they were. They were faceless shadows without a name. The only thing known for sure were that two sharp fangs grew out of their mouths. They just couldn’t be real. But they were. And they were here.

He ran home as fast as his legs would carry him. “Mama! Papa! Wake up! You have to get up!” “James, what is all that noise for?”, his father came down the stairs. “The sharp-fanged men are here.” His mother who had come downstairs behind his father gasped and covered her mouth with her hand: “What will we do now?” Her husband patted her arm: “Do not worry, love. Everything will be alright. James, are you sure it’s true?” “They were seen on their way here.”  
James’ mother hugged his father tightly who stroked her back to calm her. James chewed on his bottom lip. He hated this. He hated seeing his parents like that and not being able to do something about it. And then a thought started to crawl into his mind. It was an insane idea but it could possibly safe the two people he loved most on this earth.  
“Mama, papa pack a few things.” “James, we know you want to help but there is no way to escape them”, his father squeezed his shoulder. “They’re not here yet, there’s still some time. Please, we have to try”, he looked at them with pleading eyes until his father nodded. “Alright, you’ll pack and I’ll be right back”, James was out of the door before his parents could ask questions.  
“Carlotta! Open up!”, James almost smashed the neighbour’s door in when he knocked. “James, what are you doing here?” “Carlotta, did Juan tell you what I told him?” She nodded: “We were just about to come over. But why? It’s too late, James.”  
“Just get your kids and come over, trust me”, he hugged his aunt briefly and then returned to his parents. Carlotta and her children arrived soon after. His parents and his aunt looked at him questioningly.  
“Juan, do you remember the secret alley at the market place that we discovered last summer? The one that leads out of the city”, the boy nodded, “I need you to be really brave and lead the others through that alley. Can you do that?” His nephew nodded again. James ruffled his hair: “That’s my big boy. All of you just need to follow Juan, okay?”  
His niece Salome pulled at his finger and he lifted her up into his arms: “Aren’t you coming with us, Jammy?” “I still need to do something but I‘ll come after you”, he brushed a strand of hair off her forehead trying to suppress the tears and keep his voice steady. His father looked at him with an unreadable expression and James avoided his eyes. “Just trust me and go. I’ll be right behind you.”  
After discussing with his mother and his aunt for a few minutes he kissed all of them goodbye and watched them leave. His father turned around to him before disappearing around a corner: “I am so proud of you, James.” Tears started running down James’ cheeks as he watched him disappear. He tried to breathe calmly. This could very well be his end. None of the people the sharp-fanged men had taken had ever returned to report what happened to their prisoners.  
The door opened revealing a man. James’ eyes were immediately drawn to the sharp fangs in his mouth. The man grinned and suddenly stood next to him. He sniffed before grabbing the Colombian’s arm and pulling him out of the house and away with him. James felt the wind harshly hitting his face and his surroundings rushing passed within seconds. He had no idea where they were, where they were going and what was happening.   
And then they suddenly stopped and James could identify his environment again. They were at a port standing in front of a large ship. A tall, broad shouldered man with long curly hair approached them. “545, report.” The man who the curly haired one had just addressed with the number pushed James forward: “No one in the house but him. But I could smell other humans. This one was probably cleverer than the others and got them out.” “Oh, a little hero”, the curly haired snickered, “get him on deck.”  
James was pushed forward again by number 545 and led on the ship. 545 laughed at the horror in the boy’s eyes when he saw all the other people on board the ship. Other sharp-fanged men stood around them, watching them. The looks they gave them send shivers down the Colombian’s spine. They looked so hungry. 545 pushed him into the group of people and left.

“Puyol, we’ve got what we need. Time to go.” All of the sharp-fanged men had returned to the ship by now, the one who had just yelled at the curly haired Puyol came last. To James he looked like a giant with piercing blue eyes who wouldn’t mind stomping him to jelly.  
“I do have a first name, Piqué”, Puyol warbled. Piqué showed him his middle finger and approached the group that had turned into a small crowd by now. “Alright, let’s see. These three here into the back of the ship. Put these five into the front. That one along with them. The one over here…” “Oh, that’s the little hero I told you about”, Puyol grinned. Piqué raised his eyebrows: “Interesting, luckily we have a special treatment for little heroes. Put him in the back.”  
One of the sharp-fanged men surrounding them grabbed James and pulled him down the stairs and into the back of ship. James was horrified when he saw countless other people behind a large iron lattice. The man opened the door, pushed James in and locked the door behind him again before leaving him alone with all these strangers.  
He looked around. A few people were talking in hushed voices in a language he couldn’t understand. Others were sitting on the ground, their backs resting against the wall staring apathetically into nowhere.  
More people were brought down now and shoved into the cell with the others. An elderly man who had already been in the cell when James arrived suddenly grabbed his shoulders: “We’re all lost! There is no escape! We’re all lost!” James stared at him wide-eyed and tried to break away from his tight grip. He stumbled and backed away into a corner when he managed to free himself. A middle-aged woman patted  his shoulder compassionately: “You need to understand him. He has been here for days already. It drives all of us a bit crazy.” James tried to smile understandingly but he was pretty sure he just looked like a scared rabbit.  
They heard footsteps above their heads and a deep voice shouting: “What was that noise below decks? 1074, take care about that.” Before any of them could even begin to understand what was happening a man stood in front of the cell grinning hungrily. His eyes fell on the old man and all of a sudden they turned pitch-black. James bit his tongue trying not to scream. Number 1074 opened the cell door, grabbed the man and dragged him away.  
Again they heard a voice on deck: “That’s him? He’s all yours.” An agonizing scream followed that froze James to the spot. After it died he curled up into a little ball and immediately fell asleep. Everything that had happened today was just too much for him. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to forget.

James woke up to the sound of screams. He had no idea what time or day it was and needed a few seconds to process where he was. His limbs were stiff and ached from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. Another longer scream made him flinch and rang in his ears.  
The young Colombian pressed his hands on his ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the horrible noises but the screams were too loud. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes tightly.   
He didn’t know how long he sat there like that but suddenly he felt two tiny hands on his knees and opened his eyes. A little girl sat in front of him and patted his knee. Her green eyes shone slightly in the dark and blinked at him a few times before she pushed herself up on her little feet and hugged him.  
A little bewildered he returned the hug. “Don’t be scared”, she mumbled into his shoulder before straightening her back and pushing a teddy bear in his hands, “Teddy will look after us.” James looked at the bear in his hands and couldn’t hide a small smile: “Aren’t your parents looking for you?” She shook her head: “The man that brought me here said they can’t come. I think they still need to visit granny. She is always really forgetful so we visit her often to help her. The man also said that I can’t bring Teddy but I brought him anyway.”  
James put an arm around her small shoulders. He didn’t know what to say. The little girl couldn’t be older than six years and the sharp-fanged men had simply ripped her away from her family. She snuggled closer to him and grabbed one of her Teddy’s legs. “What’s your name?”, she asked looking up at him. “James. And yours?” “Maira”, she sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep holding her Teddy’s leg with one had and James’ hand with the other.  
James carefully shrugged off his jacket and covered Maira with it. One of the sharp-fanged men suddenly stood in front of the cell. He grinned hungrily and James pulled the little girl closer hiding her from the man’s view. He pulled a young woman out of the cell and disappeared again. She couldn’t be much older than 25 and the young Colombian knew she wouldn’t grew older anymore. Screams echoed through the ship and James covered Maira’s ears.

The following weeks were pure torture. James didn’t sleep much. And when he did he fell asleep to the sound of screams and woke up to the same sound. Maira kept him occupied. She made up stories and cuddled and shared her teddy with him. The cell became emptier with every passing day. When the sharp-fanged men didn’t come down to get “living meat” as they called them they came and took a few barrels that were stored in the cell on deck. A metallic smell radiated from those barrels day and night and made James’ stomach turn. He had a vague idea of what was inside the barrels but he certainly didn’t want to know for sure.  
The weeks below deck had sharpened the Colombian’s senses. He was surrounded by darkness day and night that was only interrupted by a few sunrays shining through cracks or little holes in the wood that unfortunately allowed water to enter sometimes. His eyes had gotten so used to th dark that the small rays of light blinded him. At the same time it allowed him to see shapes in the dark so he knew his way around the cell without falling over something.  
His long blindness had also sharpened his ears. At the slightest sound he flinched and the screams only rang louder in his ears. But when he suddenly felt the ship coming to a halt and his ears picked up a whispered “We’re home” he thanked god for his improved hearing.  
Maira had never left his side and he had grown attached to her. Whenever one of the sharp-fanged men came down to the cell he hid the little girl and by now he didn’t think they knew she was still there. And that gave James the chance to safe her. He didn’t know what their captors planned to do with their survivors and he didn’t want Maira to find out.  
So when the ship came to a halt he knew he had to put his plan into action. Maira was standing at the cellbars trying to drum a melody on them when James went to her and lifted her up into his arms. The little girl giggled and James swallowed his tears praying to god his plan would work.  
“Are you bored, Maira?” She made an agreeing sound and tilted her head to the side. “Let’s play a game, okay? We can play hide and seek.” “Yes”, Maira giggled happily. “Alright, so you”, James felt around until his hand found the empty barrel and opened the lid, “will hide in this barrel and I will look for you. You have to be really quiet and wen you hear no sound on the ship anymore you won and can come out of the barrel. Then you can leave the ship and try to find someone to help you get back home, okay?”  
James of course knew that hide and seek was played differently but he hoped the little one would just play along. He released the breath he didn’t know he had held when he felt the girl nod. “Okay, good. Come on, I’ll help you climb in the barrel.” The sharp-fanged men had given their prisoners blankets so their “meat” wouldn’t freeze to death and James had used them to make the barrel a comfortable place for Maira. He helped the little girl into the small space and grabbed the lid: “I will put it diagonally on your hiding place so you can just push it up and climb out after you won, okay?” Instead of an answer James felt something furry being pushed into his hand. “You have to keep Teddy. He will look after you and you have to look after him.”  
James tightened his grip around the bear brushing off a few tears that threatened to fall from his eyes with his other hand. “I promise”, he whispered and kissed her forehead gently, “You have to be really quiet now, okay? Everything will be alright. Just do everything I said and you will be fine.” Her tiny hand squeezed his before he carefully put the lid on and pressed his trembling lips together to stop himself from sobbing. James grabbed his jacket from the floor, hid the teddy inside and then closed it quickly. He would hold on to this bear until his last breath.  
His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approach the cell. He took a few shaking breaths to stay calm and forced himself not to look at the barrel. She would be fine. A man opened the door. James recognised him as 545, the man who had ripped him from his family. He grinned, grabbed the Colombian’s arm and dragged him on deck. It was deep at night and James saw a few stars blinking in the sky. He briefly wondered if he would ever get to see the sun again. He crossed his arms over his chest and pressed his hand against the teddy under his jacket.  
The group of people consisting only of men that Piqué had ordered to be brought to the front of the ship was standing on deck guarded by other sharp-fanged men. Puyol approached James an 545: “Finally, our little hero arrived, too. I bet Xavi is dying to meet you.” He laughed and then followed Piqué who was leading the others off the ship. 545 fingers were digging into his upper arm and James was sure they would lave bruised. He wanted to check if Maira was already getting off the ship but he was scared 545 might ask questions or see her.  
But the other people were taking in their surroundings as well so the Colombian mustered up all his courage and looked back at the ship. A small figure padded over the deck and then down the landing stage feeling solid ground for the first time in weeks. James followed her with his eyes and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw four huge wolves with pale blue eyes that shone in the dark that Maira was running towards. One of the wolves caught the Colombian’s eye and he could swear it nodded at him approvingly. Maira had climbed on the back of one of he wolves and before he had the chance to really process what was happening they disappeared into the night. 545 pulled at his arm: “Keep moving, little hero. You’re expected.”  
They were pushed through the dark, empty streets like animals on their way to the slaughter house. And James was almost sure that was where they were heading. Of course he wondered why the other group had been kept alive but he was fairly certain it didn’t mean anything good. A huge mansion came into sight. At the top of the staircase leading up to its front door James managed to make out the figure of  rather small man. Despite his size he was quite a presence and James felt intimidated by him.  
“Finally”, he slowly walked down the steps, “So, these are my new toys… I mean soldiers?” His minions chuckled. The man walked through between the people surveying them. “M-hm. Nice choices. No, I don’t think I like that one. Kill him. Adorable, he looks like a mummy’s boy. Don’t worry, we’ll get that out of you. What is that?”, he stopped dead in his tracks. The woman standing in front off him was shaking slightly. “Piqué”, he said through gritted teeth in the sweetest voice possible, “why is there a woman standing in front of me?”  
Piqué paled visibly: “I-I don’t know. Maybe I made a mistake…” “Oh yes, m-hm maybe you did, that’s a good explanation, yes… You god damn idiot! You flawed disgrace! You are no better than any of these filthy humans! I do not allow mistakes!”, his voice had swollen to a roar, “You bring me a woman with the group that will be turned? Just because you are too stupid to use your god damn eyes!”  
Xavi breathed heavily and James could swear he’d seen a glint of madness in his eyes when he yelled into Piqué’s face. Now he put on a sweet smile and turned to the frightened woman: “Well, I deeply apologise for his incompetence, dear. This has obviously been a huge mistake. I will take care of that right away.” Then he grabbed her head and broke her neck. James stared in horror at the lifeless body sinking to the ground. “Squeeze out the blood then get rid of the body”, Xavi growled at one of his minions who put his order into action right away.  
“I approve of the rest. Turn and then brand them”, the Spaniard’s eyes fell on James who was still held in place by 545, “and what’s that?” “He gets the special treatment.” “Oh, a little hero”, Xavi raised his eyebrows looking the Colombian up and down, “believe me, no matter what you think you’re family wasn’t worth it. Family is never worth it. Wait until the others are turned and then bring him down.”  
Xavi went up the stairs and disappeared into the mansion. 545 and James followed him. The Spaniard’s new soldiers were all lined up in the entrance hall with a sharp-fanged man standing behind each of them. With a careless movement of his hand Xavi gave his order and his minions sank their fangs into their victim’s necks. Screams echoed through the hall and James pressed his hands on his ears. 545 laughed: “Welcome to hell, princess.”  
The men had lost consciousness and sank to the ground. The sharp-fanged men grabbed their heads and simultaneously broke their necks. But what should have killed them apparently brought them back to their senses and they slowly stood up. Sharp, white fangs grew out of their mouths and James felt sick. “Brand them”, Xavi ordered before turning to the Colombian grinning mockingly, “welcome to your new cage, pet.”

545 slammed the cell door shut and James was left alone. Imprisoned. Again. He pulled the teddy out of his jacket and pressed him against his chest. At least there was light this time, naked lightbulbs hang off the ceiling allowing him to look into the cell opposite of his own. He couldn’t see the ones left and right of him because they were separated by solid brick walls but the ability to look into the opposite cell was horrifying enough. A young woman was leaning against the cellbars watching him. Her face was emaciated and her eyes lay deep in their sockets, James didn’t want to know how long she had already been down here and what they had done to her. The way she stared at him creeped him out and he turned his head facing the wall.  
“Kill me”, he turned his head back to her seeing her lean her head against the bars tiredly, “please.” James stared at her not able to react in any way. “I can’t go on any longer. I can’t stand the pain… please”, her voice broke and a tear rolled down her cheek. James felt helpless and terrible. He wanted to help the poor woman but he couldn’t. The sound of a door slamming shut and approaching footsteps echoed through the dungeons. The woman backed away against a wall wide-eyed. James hid the teddy under his jacket not wanting anyone to see him and slowly got up on his feet.  
Piqué and another man he hadn’t seen before came into sight. They stopped in front of the cells and first of all turned to the woman. “No! Get away from me! Leave me alone! I can’t do this anymore, just kill me”, the man opened the door to her cell and blocked James’ view. The next thing he heard was a bloodcurdling scream. Piqué turned to him laughing: “I’ve been dying to do this since you got on that ship.” He opened the door and locked it behind himself before approaching James. The boy backed away into a corner.  
“It’s adorable how you seem to believe there’s a way to escape me, pet”, he grabbed the boy and without hesitation sank his long fangs into his neck. The pain was unbearable. James squirmed and kicked and tried to fight him off but Piqué was strong, much stronger than him almost crushing him as he kept him still. Tears started streaming down the Colombian’s cheeks, it felt to him like knives being stabbed into his neck and painfully twisted. He was shaking, his body growing weak and stars dancing in front of his eyes. When he almost lost consciousness what would have been a release at this point Piqué pulled back. James’ knees threatened to give away but the other man held him upright and grabbed something on the wall behind him. He felt cold metal around his wrists. Piqué had chained him to the wall and was now inserting a needle into the back of his hand and securing it. James whinced he hadn’t inserted the needle too carefully. He had heard about this method provide the human body with nutrients or medicaments but he never knew it was thoroughly developed and actually used on humans. Or maybe it wasn’t and the sharp-fanged men were just trying to torture him further.  
Piqué let go of him and James sank to the ground. His chains were long enough to allow him to sit on the ground with his back against the wall. He felt weak and tried to blink away the stars in front of his eyes. Tilting his head up he followed the tube in his hand with his eyes discovering a bag hanging in the corner from the ceiling. They were keeping him alive. To use him again. James wanted nothing more than to curl up into a little ball but his chains were hindering him. At least he managed to pull the teddy bear closer with his foot so he could cuddle with him. He didn’t understand why he was chained to the wall thought. He couldn’t escape anyway.

Time passed. Days flew by and every day James was forced to endure the same torture over and over again. They seemed to have a particular interest in his blood. The woman had died. The sharp-fanged men did feed them and they were almost constantly connected to the infusions to keep them alive but she had been imprisoned longer than him. She probably died of exhaustion. Some men had come and taken her body. By now James had figured out that they definitely hadn’t been the only ones in the dungeons. He often heard screams. Some closer to him, some further away.  
And he no understood why they were chained to the walls every time they had been used to be fed on. The more time passed the more James’ desperation grew and he often felt tempted to just pull the needle out of his hand and die. If it weren’t for the chains he would have probably done it already.  
The teddy bear was his only comfort. That was until the sharp-fanged men discovered the bear and started mocking him. They called him bear boy, teased him and took the teddy from him until he begged them to give it back.   
His body was exhausted. Not only from the constant torture but also from all the crying. James was almost sure it wouldn’t take long anymore until he would end like the woman. With every passing day he was looking forward to it the more. He just wanted to die.

José Maria Gutierrez Hernández was on a business trip in Barcelona. Well, at least that was what he called it. Actually it was his way to say he was dying to annoy the Culés. He had given them some time after the last incident, mainly because Raúl had forced him to, but now he was back and hungry for some action.  
He was walking down the street on his way to the Culés’ mansion when he picked up the smell of two younglings. The bored look on his face turned into a huge grin and he followed the trail until he had found them. Climbing on a  rooftop he eavesdropped on their conversation.  
“A teddy bear? Seriously?” “I’m telling you, it’s true. I’ve got it from 2068 who knows someone who’s seen it! He actually begged to get it back. Crying and on his knees and all. Humans are so weak.” The younglings laughed. “I totally get why Puyol keeps calling him “little hero”. Bringing his teddy bear really heroic”, the one who had spoken first rolled his eyes.  
Guti grinned. That sounded like easy prey and something he could bring home for Raúl. And since that boy seemed to be quite entertaining for the Culés Xavi would definitely be pissed when he took him. The blonde jumped down from the roof and ripped off both younglings’ heads. Sure, they would be put back together after someone found them but it was a nice effect and someone had to tell Xavi who took his precious toy.  
It wasn’t the first time Guti was stealing one of Xavi’s prisoners so he knew how to get in without being seen. Soon enough he found himself in the dungeons slowly walking passed the cells examining them. Most of them held women captured since males, especially young one, were almost always turned to join Xavi’s army. Guti found two boys in the dungeons and one of them was indeed holding on to a teddy bear like it was his life.

James raised his head when a shadow fell on him. A blonde man he had never seen before stood in front of his cell. His stunning eyes were even bluer than Piqué’s. He lowered his head again. Whoever it was he was only there to feed on him so James tried to prepare himself for the pain though he had failed every single time so far.  
So this was his end. The man was getting him to finally release him from his pain. James grabbed the teddy bear tightly and wondered if Xavi would be the one to kill him. He would cry because his life was over before it really had begun but he ad no tears left. He had used all of them for the time he had been imprisoned. He was ready to go.  
James’ legs were shaking as the man pulled him outside. His legs weren’t used to carry his weight anymore. He soon felt exhausted and before he knew his legs gave away and his brain shut off slipping into unconsciousness.  
Guti stared at the body to his feet for a few seconds and then let out a string of curses. Now he had to carry the boy back to Madrid. Maybe he shouldn’t have settled for him after all but now there was no turning back. He picked up the body and flung it over his shoulder still cursing. Then he left the mansion the same way he had gotten in and made his way back to Madrid and his family.  
The boy woke up when Guti was approaching his home. He started moving all of a sudden and the blonde almost dropped him. “Hey, easy there you’re just gonna hurt yourself”, Guti chuckled and carried him into the house. The front door led into a bar where he put the boy down. A brunette man with a red beard came forth behind the counter: “Now what do we have here? Smells nice.”  
“Keep your hands off him, Xabi I didn’t bring him for you”, Guti growled lowly and Xabi raised his hands defensively, “but you can keep him company while I talk to Raúl.” “I’m no babysitter”, the Basque pouted but pushed Guti’s prey down on a chair, “does he at least have a name?” “J-James…”, the boy stammered. He didn’t know if the two men hadn’t heard him or if they were simply ignoring him but they didn’t respond.  
“Just go, I’ll look after him… just let me take a bit of his blood? He smells so nice…” “Forget it. Just make sure he doesn’t get away.” Xabi rolled his eyes but bit his tongue. Guti grinned at him shark-like and the Basque couldn’t help but return it before the blonde disappeared upstairs.   
“Are you also a sharp-fanged man?” Xabi raised his eyebrow: “Oh, Jesus it’s called vampire, okay? And yes, I am one.” James looked at the ground and made himself as small as possible.  
Xabi sat down next to him and eyed him. He was young which normally wasn’t his taste but the smell of his blood radiating from him was tempting to say the least. James was shaking and Xabi saw his exhaustion. He briefly wondered what the boy had been through and where Guti had found him. The doctor in him wanted to take care about him but the vampire in him found his situation rather amusig.  
Xabi picked up his ears and eavesdropped on the conversation Guti and Raúl were having in the office.

“You brought someone home”, Raúl said matter-of-factly when his boyfriend entered. “M-hm”, the blonde leaned over the desk and kissed him. The black haired smiled before the serious look reappeared on his face: “Who is he?” His boyfriend shrugged: “Some kid I found in Barcelona. Was imprisoned in Xavi’s dungeon, think the name’s James. Why?”  
Raúl licked his lips but remained silent. The blonde narrowed his eyes: “What?” “We’re getting a new son. I feel a connection.” Guti cursed loudly: “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Don’t we have enough already?” “José, you sound like a whiny child. You know this isn’t my choice”, the black haired rolled his eyes. “I know but…”

“When he heard Raúl say that he felt a connection to the boy Guti had brought home Xabi looked down at James who had curled up into a small ball tiredly and snuggled into the vampire’s side holding on to his teddy bear. Xabi instinctively pulled him closer. He stroked his hair with one hand whispering: “You are safe now. No one will hurt you anymore, brother.”  
James looked up at him and Xabi smiled softly to reassure him. Both of them turned their heads to the staircase when they heard footsteps. Guti and Raúl came down into the bar. The black haired directly approached the young Colombian: “James. I am Raúl. Don’t be scared. You are safe now.”  
The younger one looked at him wide-eyes. He didn’t trust any of them and was prepared to feel pain again any time. He flinched when Raúl placed his hand on his cheek scanning his face worriedly: “What have they done to you?” James only stared at him.  
“We’ve all been human once, James. But we weren’t meant to be. You aren’t either. We are your family now, James. And we will keep you safe. You are my brother and I will look after you. I know it’s hard for you to trust us but we only want to protect you and keep you safe and happy”, Xabi squeezed his shoulder.  
Raúl sat down next to James: “Listen, James. I feel connections to the boys that are meant to be my sons. They are chosen and marked for me by fate. After I felt the connection you have two weeks to decide if you want to be turned or not. If you decide to be turned you will be and everything’s aright. But if you decide not to be turned you will die in an accident because your life, this life is not meant for you anymore. It’s your choice alone but you need to know the risks.”  
“Turn me”, James swallowed dryly, “I’m a wreck. I’ll never find my way home again. And I’ll die if I don’t. So just… just do it.” “You found your home, James. This is home. We are home”, Raúl took his face in his hands and kissed his forehead gently, “Xabi will care about your wounds and then Iker will come and turn you. Xabi, please stay with him at all times. Especially when Iker turns him.”

The door to the office flew open and Xabi entered. “A pet. They used him as a pet.” Guti’s whiskey glass got crushed in his grip: ”What?” Raúl put a hand on his chest and held him back: “José, don’t. There’s no use.” “They tortured my son!” “And revenge will not make it undone. How’s James doing?”  
“I treated his wounds, Iker turned him and he’s sleeping now. He could’ve died of those wounds. They didn’t disinfect or treat anything. It could have gotten infected. He’s lucky that it didn’t”, Xabi answered. “Good. None of you will take action. You understand me? José?” “Yes,whatever”, the blonde dropped down on his couch and crossed his arms over his chest pouting. “Can I leave? I still need to do something”, Raúl nodded and Xabi exited the office.  
Xabi had been gone for a few hours when Raúl and Guti heard James scream. Raúl immediately left and ran to James’ room.  
“No!”, James rolled around on the mattress and almost hit Raúl who was trying to wake him up. “James! James, it’s alright, I’m here! It’s just a dream! José!” Guti came running in and pulled James into a tight embrace. The boy twisted and turned but Guti was stronger and eventually James opened his eyes panting heavily.  
“You are safe, James. We’re here, we’ve got you”, the blonde stroked his hair carefully while Raúl ran his hand through the Colombian’s black hair calmingly. James held on to Guti as if he was holding on for dear life. “I thought I was back with them”, he whispered breathlessly, “I thought they got me again… I…”  
“Shhh…”, Raúl took his hand, “it’s okay. The following days and weeks will be hard for you. But we will be with you every step of the way. We will look after you and help you the best we can.” James nodded and grabbed his teddy tightly. “Can you stay with me?”, his voice broke. “Of course”, Guti slowly laid back with him holding him tightly nodding at his boyfriend to signal him he could leave. Raúl kissed the blonde lovingly before kissing James’ forehead and leaving them alone.  
Back in his office he wasn’t alone for long. Xabi threw something on Raúl’s desk. The black haired raised his head and found a ripped off head looking back at him. “545”, Xabi hissed, “He did this to James.” “I thought I told you not to take action”, Raúl raised an eyebrow. Xabi gritted his teeth and avoided his father’s eyes: “I know. But I couldn’t let him get away after everything he did to my brother.”  
“I understand. It’s alright, Xabi. I assume since you took action I shouldn’t be surprised if I can find José in Barcelona in the next few days. Guess I’ll have to deal with Xavi again soon”, he sighed, “burn the head. You know I don’t keep throphies.” Xabi nodded, took the head and left the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
